The invention relates to a rack module for stored goods, particularly rod or plate-shaped stored goods accepted in transportation cases, having at least one shelf, with the shelf having several shelf sections arranged side-by-side and/or over top of one another serving to accept transportation cases, and with at least one storage and retrieval unit, with the storage and retrieval unit being provided with a gripping device for repositioning the transportation cases that can be displaced in reference to the storage and retrieval unit, in particular horizontally. Additionally, the invention relates to a method for repositioning stored goods in a rack module with at least one shelf comprising several shelf sections positioned side-by-side or over top of one another and having at least one storage and retrieval unit comprising at least one gripping device for repositioning the stored goods, with the stored goods being accepted inside transportation cases and the transportation cases being repositioned out of and/or into the shelf sections by means of the gripping device provided on the storage and retrieval unit.
Usually, in prior art, a rack module for long goods, which generally are transported and stored in long goods cassettes, and a rack module for pallets, in particular Euro-pallets, are distinctly separated, and it is impossible to combine these two rack module types and/or to operate them with the same storage and retrieval unit. However, if a rack module arrangement shall be provided being suitable both for long-goods as well as for pallets, at best additional transportation sleds can be used, i.e. long-goods cassettes with receivers for Europallets arranged at their upper side.
This way it is possible to store the pallets in a rack module for long-goods cassettes by means of a transportation sled and also to manipulate them with the conventional storage and retrieval unit for long-goods cassettes.
An essential disadvantage in the use of additional transportation sleds is the fact that each transportation sled causes additional costs in the amount of approximately  500.00, so that in a rack module with 1000 spaces, additional expenses in the amount of  500,000.00 would arise for the additional transportation sleds alone. Furthermore, the additional weight of the transportation sleds of approximately 100 kg per sled would result in a respective weight increase for the entire rack module and also in an increase of the weight to be manipulated by the storage and retrieval unit because the device has to lift and transport not only the weight of the transportation sled but additionally the weight of all pallets supported thereby in addition to the stored goods.